Crepúsculo
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: Su cuerpo y mente se encontraban destruidos, sus lágrimas habían dejado de emerger, cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía. Ya no lo esperaba, ya no confiaba en los humanos. Su esperanza se había convertido en desesperación. Jamás la rescatarían debía acostumbrarse a su nueva existencia ligada a ese abismo donde solo existía el color del crepúsculo.
1. Otra Perspectiva

**Su cuerpo y mente se encontraban destruidos, sus ojos ya no podían ver la luz, sus lágrimas habían dejado de emerger, cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía. Ya no lo esperaba, ya no confiaba en los humanos. Su esperanza se había convertido en desesperación. Jamás la rescatarían, ahora debía acostumbrarse a su nueva existencia ligada a ese Abismo, donde solo existía el color del Crepúsculo.**

 **Crepúsculo.**

 **Otra Perspectiva #1.**

Sus bellas gemas esmeraldas se encontraban fijas en el oscuro paisaje frente a él, varios mechones su azabaches de su desaliñado cabello, caía de manera salvaje sobre su frente, y sobre aquella ventana donde se encontraba recargado.

No tenía apuro de llegar, quería disfrutar de las últimas horas de libertad antes de fundirse en aquella asquerosa cárcel.

El juicio aun estaba en proceso, no decidían si le iban a dar cadena perpetua sin derecho a libertad condicional, o en su defecto sentencia a muerte.

Ambas sonaban igual de mal, pero con la primera podía idear varias buena manera de escaparse, el tiempo jugaría a su favor, y lo haría disfrutar cada destrucción creada en una noche. Solo usaría su talento para sembrar caos, y esperar que alguien cayera en su trampa.

Sí lo sentenciaban a muerte debía apresurar sus planes, y trabajar en una fecha límite para su escape. Por lo que sería menos catastrófico, improvisaría en la mayor parte del plan, y no podría divertirse, ni burlándose, con claras pistas falsas especiales para los que lo habían arrestado.

Salió de sus pensamientos al momento de que su cabeza impacto contra el cristal blindado, su ceño se frunció, mientras su vista se situaba al frente del vehículo, dispuesto a reclamarle al imbécil policía responsable.

Más sus palabras fueron sustituidas por una risa burlesca, al mirar la sangre del parabrisas.

Su acompañante se mostraba pálido, deteniendo en el instante el auto, su mirada era angustiada.

-Bien hecho mocoso, atropellaste y mataste a alguien en tu tercer día de trabajo. Estarás de mi lado muy pronto_ El pelinegro se burlo del chico con una gran sonrisa.

El hombre trago grueso entendiendo las palabras del recluso que debía trasladar, si sus jefes se enteraban de aquello estaría muy pronto bajo las rejas.

Pero no era su culpa aquella mujer hubiera salido de la nada, de uno de los caminos boscosos, no había mucha iluminación por esos lados, y para su mala suerte los faroles de la patrulla estaba fallando. Apagándose y encendiéndose cada dos minutos.

-N-N… No está muerta_ Trato de convencerse mientras buscaba una linterna en la guantera. Tomo las llaves echándole una leve mirada al criminal.

Sin esperar un nuevo chiste de esté, decidió salir fuera del auto. Sus pasos eran lentos, sus manos sudaban, y cada vez que podía echaba una leve mirada atrás cerciorándose de que él recluso no hiciera algún movimiento.

Cuando estaba a solo centímetros del cuerpo, la mujer lo embustió, haciendo que la linterna callera alejada de él, un grito muy parecido al de una niña salió de los labios del hombre, al momento de que su espalda impactará contra el suelo.

El hombre se paralizo por dentro por causa del miedo. Lo que veían sus ojos era algo horrible, que ni en sus propias pesadillas había visto.

Era una criatura parecida a una mujer, su vestido se encontraba rasgado desde abajo del busto dejando al descubierto, en su estomago se podía apreciar un gran corte, ya saturado, más habían dejado a premeditadamente un espacio, por donde salían parte de su intestino, su pálida piel dejaba apreciar varios magullones, y cortes en distintas aéreas.

El ojo derecho estaba fuera de órbita, mientras que del izquierdo solo quedaba una cuenca vacía.

Sus estomago repitió su desayuno al verla aproximarse a paso lento a él.

Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, dejando ver un clavo oxidado clavado paladar y otro en su legua, quien quiera que había sido la habían hecho sufrir mucho. La sangre ya coagulada había manchado lo que le quedaba de vestido, por lo que fácilmente podía deducir que tenía más heridas debajo de él.

La zombie se acerco hasta él, para luego ponerse a su altura, dispuesta a comer a su nueva presa.

Mordió el pecho derecho del hombre, asiéndolo salir al instante del shock. Su cuerpo había comenzado a responderle de nuevo, sus manos intentaban alejar aquel ser de su cuerpo, pero está no quería dejar su comida.

-¡Ayúdame!_ El sujeto grito en repetidas ocasiones mientras intentaba liberarse- Por favor sálvame.

-¿Pero qué Rayos?_ Plagg miro asombrado la escena, a pesar de la poca luz se podía ver que la mujer le estaba arrancando la carne al policía- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? Intento abrir la puerta sin éxito alguno, ese tonto pedía ayuda a sabiendas de que lo había dejado encerrado en el auto.

-¿Cómo quieres que salga de aquí genio?_ Grito el caucásico pateando en repetidas ocasiones la ventana- Me dejaste encerrado idiota, no puedo hacer nada.

-¡La guantera! Tengo ahí una copia de las llaves allí, prende el motor y quita el seguro, no me abandones.

Plagg miro al hombre con una sonrisa. Era un tonto por dejar a uno de los mejores fugitivo de la justicia, en un auto semi-blindado, con llaves de emergencia. Fácilmente podía tomar las llaves y conducir el auto.

La vida del sujeto no podría importarle menos, había matado personas más útiles que aquel policía, sin ningún cargo de conciencia. Abandonar a un chico a manos de una loca hambrienta no sería ningún problema. Incluso la policía lo recompensaría por su hazaña, quitando una plaga más del mundo.

Aunque debía conducir de espalda; ya que sus manos se encontraban esposadas, esto no lo contenía mucho, ya lo había hecho antes con sus amigos. Podría llevarse varias cosas por delante, y matar a más de uno, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.

Aunque sí veían a un hombre, en una extraña posición de espaldas llamaría mucho la atención, y más si conducía un auto policía.

Dejo escapar una sonrisa victoriosa, al momento de tocar el metal de las llaves. Aun no había tomado su decisión, y los gritos de histeria del hombre no lo dejaban pensar. Era peor que los gritos de su ex esposa.

Luego de esto tendría una jaqueca, recordar a esa mujer siempre le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, ni el fuerte sabor amargo de la Absenta* (oh como él prefería llamarlo; el diablo verde) le quitaría el horrible sabor del paladar.

Con pereza y sin ningún apuro, comenzó a sentir algunas partes del carro, viendo de reojo para encontrar la ranura.

Antes de que pudiera introducir la llave, esta se le resbalo, cayendo al piso del auto.

-Usp… se me ha resbalado_ Ni las palabras ni la expresión de indiferencia de Plagg no demostraban verdadero arrepintiendo.

Tomo las llaves del piso, y con más cuidado las introdujo en la ranura correspondiente, le dio un giro, encendiendo el auto.

-¡Bien! Lo hiciste, ahora bájate y ayúdame_ El hombre estaba desesperado, su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa, por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, y sus esfuerzos por apartarse de aquella mujer solo lo agotaban más.

Una nueva mordida el su muñeca lo hizo gemir, sentía como su piel era desgarrada, y arrancada con los dientes de la mujer. Intentaba reprimir el temblor de su cuerpo, producto del miedo que lo había paralizado y el cansancio, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento su cuerpo fallaría y no podría seguir ejerciendo la misma fuerza para alejarla.

Sus oídos escucharon al auto encender.

Su esperanza era sustituida por desesperación, ese reo lo dejaría solo para que se lo comieran, se recriminaba una y mil veces por ser tan estúpido como para dejarse engañar, decirle donde estaban las llaves fue un error.

Cerró los ojos rindiéndose ante la adversidad, esté era su fin, había confiado en un criminal y era esto lo que se ganaba por ser un estúpido ingenuo.

Por alguna razón, el peso que aquella criatura ejercía sobre él pareció desaparecer, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose frente a la parte inferior de su vehículo.

-Ups… creo que soy malo conduciendo en reversa, golpee a una pobre señorita que solo estaba ligando con un poli_ Plagg sonrió ladinamente mientras sus orbes esmeraldas se posaban en el hombre aun asustado, debajo del auto- Muévete y dame las llaves para liberarme de las esposas, es lo menos que puedes hacer te salve de tener una cita con esa loca.

El hombre titubeo un poco señalando asustado las llaves que se encontraban cerca del cuerpo aun en movimiento de la joven.

Plagg chasqueo la lengua, debió alejarse cuando tuvo la oportunidad, tal vez tendría suerte de encontrarse con algún amigo que le sacará las esposas.

El peli negro camino de manera pausada hasta la mujer que seguía acercándose.

Cuando estaban a unos pies de distancia, Plagg frunció el ceño al notar su estado.

-Lo siento linda_ El pelinegro la pateo con fuerza quebrándole la ya lastimada pierna izquierda, esto hizo que cayera al piso, más siguió arrastrándose- Vamos querida, estas lastimada, apenas y puedes moverte, tu estado es lamentable, se buena chica y muérete_ Con una dura expresión le pateo la cabeza, haciendo que esta sonará, desprendiéndose, y rodando hasta las llaves.

Plagg se acerco con una dura expresión en el rostro, manteniendo la cabeza vigilada, por si volvía a atacarlo siendo una cabeza. Sus manos tocaron las llaves, y sin despegar su vista de la cabeza procedió a liberarse.

Un tatuaje cerca de la oreja de está le llamo la atención. Con sumo cuidado se acerco, encontrando un nombre "tatuado" en la carne, parecía hecho con algún láser, en algunas partes la piel había sido cortada, con el mismo objeto, había puesto resistencia y la había pagado caro.

-Sí llego a encontrar al engendró que te hizo esto lo mataré, ¡te lo prometo mocosa!_ Sin mirar de nuevo a la chica se dirigió al auto.

Miro al hombre aun jadeante, recuperándose de todas las emociones. Aprovechándose de su estado le esposo ambas manos, para proseguir a quitarle el arma, que a causa del miedo el muy tonto policía había olvidado que portaba.

-Levántate niñita o te dejaré aquí con tu novia_ El de orbes esmeraldas camino silbando al auto.

Sin más opción, el policía lo siguió, viendo de reojo a la mujer sin cabeza. Las esposas le lastimaban la herida, pero prefería eso y aceptar la ayuda de un delincuente, a seguir en ese lugar.

-¡Valla ironía! El policía confiando en el ladrón_ Se burlo Plagg al verlo abrir la puerta- Bien chico, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad cada quien por su lado ¿Entiendes no? Yo me iré y te dejaré cerca de un hospital… Tal vez_ Sonrió al verlo asentir.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Tikki miro el arma que le apuntaba algo asustada. Aquel rubio estaba dispuesto a matarla, si no se alejaba.

Echó un pequeño vistazo al hombre en la camilla sopesando la idea de abandonarlo, estaba claro que esa cosa en la camilla no era un humano común, estaba buscando atacarla a toda costa. Solo le quedaba confiar en el chico recién llegado y acatar sus órdenes.

Mordió su lengua intentado reprimir el grito de horror cuando vio a su "paciente" alterarse aun más, sin esperar algunas palabras de consuelo de aquel policía, salió del lugar intentando calmar su pánico y su respiración.

El terror comenzaba a adueñarse de ella.

Una vez lejos del cuarto se recrimino su propio comportamiento, ella estaba ahí para salvar vidas, no para dejar que un loco acabará con estas.

Ahora se encontraba en debate interno, su parte profesional la hacía sentirse obligada a regresar, pero su lado racional no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez que siguiera las órdenes del rubio y se alejará del hospital.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Al momento de escuchar dos disparos, ya era tarde para aquel paciente. Su decisión había sido tal vez la incorrecta, más ahora no había marcha atrás.

No quería encontrarse con ese hombre de nuevo, por lo que apresuro su paso llegando hasta el área de información, donde se reunía la mayoría de las enfermeras.

-Doctora que sucedió_ Una joven se acerco a ella, al verla con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, y su rostro estaba muy pálido, no era normal que Tikki siendo una de las doctoras más profesionales se encontrará en ese estado, solo por un paciente. Y menos cuando la pelirroja había atendido cosas peores.

Tikki sin responder a la pregunta, procedió a dar la información a las enfermeras, estas se encargarían de avisar a los pocos pacientes que quedaban, mientras ella se dirigía a la oficina del director.

-Nooroo, un hombre de la policía especial nos está ordenando evacuar_ Abrió las puertas de golpe, encontrándose al chico con dos hombres vestidos de negro- Yo lo siento no quise interrumpir.

La pelirroja se sonrojo mirando el piso, a Nooroo no le importaba mucho el hecho de que ella entrará así a su oficina, pero al estar acompañado, no podía dejar de cuestionar su impulsivo comportamiento.

-De eso estábamos hablando ahora_ El peli lila se acerco a ella, tomando con delicadez su mano derecha- Tenemos que irnos, yo te mantendré a salvo.

Nooroo acaricio con dulzura las mejillas de la chica quitándole las lágrimas.

Tikki se sonrojo, su mirada se dirigió a los otros hombres que fingían mirar algunos equipos, dándoles espacio para que hablaran tranquilamente.

Todo lo que sucedía era extraño. Y demasiado rápido, no podía procesar todo lo ocurrido. El único en el cual confiaba de todos esos hombres era en el director del hospital. Siempre era amable con ella, y trataba de ayudarla… pero aun así ir con él sin saber a donde era demasiado.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? Debes decirme que está pasando, todo esto me está asustando señor.

-Te lo diré que pasa pero aquí no, deja de decirme señor, ya te dije que tú me puedes llamar Nooroo ¿Donde están los demás?_ Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras la tomaba del hombro y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, para que supiera que no estaba sola.

-E… Ellas ya se fueron, yo les dije lo que me dijo el policía_ Se aferro fuertemente al chico.

Nooroo frunció el ceño al enterarse que todo su equipo había huido, miro a los hombres enojado, se suponía que ellos estaban allí para asegurarse de la protección de su importante personal.

Y ahora, solo le quedaba una chica, que se encontraba afectada y sin saber lo que ocurría.

Usando sus mejores dotes de actuación, trato de convencerla de nuevo para que fuera con él, pero seguía dudando.

Nunca había disfrutado discutir con chicas, con una mirada les indico a los hombres que le dieran la inyección que se encontraba en su escritorio.

-Dulces sueños Tikki todo estará bien_ Susurro en el oído de ella, clavándole la inyección en el brazo, sin soltar sus hombros, le vació el líquido purpurino en el brazo, haciéndola caer inconsciente en sus brazos- Cuando despierte no recordará nada. Ahora vámonos.

Nooroo la cargo en sus brazos con sumo cuidado, mientras sus hombres los conducían a la salida del lugar, hasta una camioneta negra.

Por culpa de ese dichoso policía ahora debía reclutar nuevos doctores.

Chasqueo la lengua molestó, recargando su cara en sus manos. Miro de reojo a la pelirroja.

Al menos ella estaba con él, y nadie los separaría.

 **Continuara…**

 **La Absenta es una bebida alcohólica, de color verde con sabor muy amargo debido a las hierbas que contiene principalmente Artemisa. Comenzó siendo un elixir en Suiza, pero fue en Paris Francia que se hizo popular como bebida en el siglo XIX. Hasta que se prohibió su producción en el año 1915.**

 **Para aquellos que hayan leído esté primer capítulo, más no conozcan la otra parte, los invito a pasar por la saga anterior "Ocaso" y así entender mejor las cosas, aunque esté capítulo no estaba tan ligado a aquella parte, tenía cosas que entenderán mejor si leen aquella saga. Los nuevos no sigan leyendo después de esto, si no quieren spoiler. Y menos lean el siguiente capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este es el comienzo desde otra perspectiva, en este caso de Plagg y Tikki. Aunque como se pudieron dar cuenta Tikki era la doctora del primer capítulo de Ocaso, se que en ese capítulo no lo hice tan notorio, más cuando apareció Trixx junto a Nooroo di a entender que ambas se dedicaban a cuidar la salud de los refugiados.**

 **Me he dado cuenta de una cosa, que mi manera de narrar a evolucionado desde aquel primer capítulo, y espero que para mejor. Voy a seguir esforzándome para seguir avanzando y traer cada vez mejores historias, tanto para este Fandom como para los otros, ya que no tengo ni tendré uno en específico.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Katsa Graceling: Si murió, pero al menos ayudo mucho a los personajes, Gracias por seguir la saga anterior y espero que te guste está.**

 **Sakura-Li Taisho: Bienvenida a la nueva parte, si de nuevo se separan pero está vez le toca a Adrien cuidar a Manon, y esta vez no tendrán las cosas fáciles, es un duro camino que tendrán que recorrer bajo esté crepúsculo.**

 **Azaak Damián: No me gusta dejar todo tranquilo como si nada, porque no estaría centrada en la angustia de la historia, tanta tranquilidad no forma parte de un apocalipsis, por lo que trato de balancear muy bien las cosas. Gracias por tu comentario, está temporada vengo con más animo y con más ganas de seguir está historia.**

 **Gabriely: Gracias por comentar comienzo con algunos puntos. Si se que lo del líder es algo obvio. Max es alguien que me intereso mucho cuando lo vi, es un chico muy inteligente, y siempre suelta cabos a su manera. Él es mi herramienta para dar a pistas de algunas cosas, que luego se descubrirán bien. Es una persona importante, que ah revelado muchas cosas a lo largo de su aparición, aunque no suelta todo puse muchas pistas y cosas claras cada vez que describía su situación, sinceramente esperaba que en el capítulo nueve hicieran alguna pregunta sobre Max pero parece que a nadie le importo mucho el claro dato que les deje. Yo también soy una persona curiosa, y siempre digo; "la curiosidad mato al gato… Pero murió sabiendo" Jajaja pues no sé, depende de los experimentos que hagan con estos veremos cómo siguen evolucionando, ya son una especie de "cavernícolas". Yo también quiero ver el mundo arder, me gusta sembrar caos y discordia, y jugar con los personajes a mi manera (últimamente estoy teniendo caóticos sueños que los aplicaré en el siguiente capítulo). En el siguiente capítulo veremos qué fue lo que paso con Marinette y Mireille. Yo también tengo el corazón frío, y no seré suave con nadie ahora que inicio el crepúsculo. La última pregunta tu misma la respondiste. Como soy buena muñeca espero que me respondas una pregunta ¿qué signo eres?**

 **Nube de Invierno: Tu comentario me genera cierto grado de interés, por el simple hecho de que no te andas por las ramas. A pesar de que seguramente no continuaras leyendo (sinceramente yo no leería algo que me genere querer terminarlo rápido, si una historia no me gusta cómo va quedando, me salgo de esa pestaña, ya que el tiempo no vuelve, y es muy corto para desperdiciarlo en algo que nunca me acabará de gustar) Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo para mis demás fics, puesto que me parecieron algunas partes razonables, pero como comprenderás esté se queda como está, ya que me ayudo a avanzar un poco en el complejo mundo de la escritura. La razón de que la historia avance así de rápido es muy sencilla; como a ti que no te gustan esas historias de romance instantáneo, a mí no me agradan aquellas donde tienen más de veinte capítulos y nada que avanza la trama, siento que de esa manera pierden su objetivo, enredándose en tanto relleno y en algunos casos decae su calidad. Es cuestión de gustos. Si deseas seguir dialogando conmigo sobre el asunto, te invito a abrir una cuenta en Fanfiction. Porque siendo honesta me parece ilógico y absurdo, que si eres una persona que no te gusta mentir y eres tan directa no tengas una cuenta aquí. Así que te invito a crear una cuenta, y dejar eso de lector fantasma para alguien más, si te gustan las cosas claras es mejor que lo digas registrada. ¿No lo crees querida?**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	2. Marionnette

**Crepúsculo.**

 **Marionnette** **#2.**

Adrien se acomodo mejor sobre el piso, luego de haber presenciado aquella explosión sin poder hacer nada, había durado varias horas en reponerse.

Creía que todo iba a estar bien, que tendrían una vida calmada, y ahora, la única chica que había amado, se encontraba muerta.

Sepultada en los escombros de la ciudad, sin probabilidades de haber sobrevivido.

Estampo su puño contra el piso, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a descender por su rostro.

La culpa y la desesperación comenzaban a embargarlo.

Haciéndolo dudar de sus acciones, si tan solo no se hubiera separado, tenía que haber estado más pendiente de sus chicas nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, tal vez la destrucción del refugio era inminente, sin embargo, aunque ahora estuvieran sin refugió, estarían juntos.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?_ Un camper blanco se estaciono frente a los refugiados, una figura femenina bajo de él.

-Señorita Kagami está de vuelta_ Una mujer de cabello naranja se acerco a ella con ojos llorosos, mientras cargaba a su hijo- El refugió fue atacado por caminantes, e-el señor…_ Hizo una pausa mientras llevaba su mano a sus labios deteniendo su gemido de dolor- El señor Damocles murió, como muchas otras personas que se sacrificaron para que nosotros escapáramos… Yo… Creo que fue uno de los nuestros el que detono una bomba… N… No se los detalles pero_ Un lamento escapo de sus labios, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Ya no tenemos un lugar seguro, estamos a merced de los zombies… Yo… Yo y todos moriremos_ Acerco más a su pequeño hijo dormido.

La chica peli azul cerro sus puños con fuerza, mientras su vista era dirigida a los sobrevivientes, anteriormente eran más de cien personas, más ahora apenas y llegaban a treinta, las bajas habían sido muchas, y por si fuera poco todos se encontraban divididos, en distintos puntos del lugar.

Las emociones estaban en su punto máximo, cada uno se descargaba como podía.

Incluso había un rubio llorando, y golpeando con toda su fuerza el piso.

Había sido muy mala idea hacer ese viaje por suministros, dejar el campamento desprotegido por tres semanas fue el peor error de toda su vida. Error que ahora los demás estaban pagando.

-Muy bien_ Kagami se subió al techo del vehículo notando que nadie la miraba-¡basta ya de lamentos señores!_ La chica llamo la atención de todos con su tranquila voz- estamos en el fin del mundo, el ruido de la explosión atraerá más caminantes estamos aquí, estamos aun con vida no perdamos tiempo, se que duele, pero si quieren seguir llorando y lamentándose por algo que no cambiara háganlo en el auto no es muy grande, pero encontraremos otro, solo les pido que todas esas vidas sacrificadas no vallan a ser en vano, vivan por aquellos que hoy dieron su vida por ustedes.

La chica miro con una muy pequeña sonrisa, como todas las personas, a pesar de seguir llorando, se levantaban de los lugares y caminaban hacía ella, buscando una pequeña esperanza. Pero el chico rubio seguía sin moverse de lugar.

Kagami abrió la puerta del camper, para luego comenzar a caminar hasta Adrien. Los ojos de la chica enfocaron por escasos segundos a la niña sentada en el árbol. Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras su mano se posaba sobre el hombro del chico. Esté se sobresalto mirando a la chica aun con los ojos llorosos.

-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, recoge a tu hija y movámonos_ Kagami lo miro a los ojos con algo de compresión- No sé qué pasó, pero deben vivir… Ambos, tienes que protegerla ahora a ella, sé que no nos conocemos pero no te alejes de la niña, ella te necesita.

Adrien asintió aun con gesto ausente, poniéndose de pie para recoger a la pequeña. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la mano de Kagami lo detuvo.

-¿La viste morir?_ Adrien negó ante la pregunta de la chica- Entonces hay una pequeña posibilidad de este viva, pero si quieres encontrarla no puedes quedarte aquí, no puedo dejarte. No estaría bien.

Kagami miro como la expresión del chico cambiaba, por un milisegundo la esperanza apareció de nuevo en su mirada.

-No entraremos todos en el camper, será mejor buscar otro vehículo para trasladarnos mejor, y no ir muy apretados_ Adrien la miro agradeciéndole la ayuda, tomando a Manon en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, será poco tiempo, vi un autobús a poca distancia_ Kagami saco un arma de su pantalón, apuntando hacia ella, le ofreció el arma al chico- Escuche de ti, yo también era policía, solo que en mi país, vine de visitas a Francia, y pues llego la destrucción del mundo. Se lo que es no saber nada de tus seres amados, por lo que ahora ambos debemos buscar las fuerzas para seguir_ Con un gesto serio camino hasta el auto- por cierto, soy Kagami.

-Soy Ch… Adrien, llámame Adrien.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Tikki miro asombrada el estado de Nooroo.

Hace tres días habían llegado de misión, más el líder había prohibido que lo vieran, y de inmediato fue asignado a una nueva misión, sin dejarlo descansar ni quince minutos.

Nunca había visto al líder tan furioso con alguien. Y menos que esa furia fuera a parar a su mano derecha.

Sin perder el tiempo, fue corriendo hasta él para atenderlo.

El labio de este se encontraba roto, mientras que su cabello se encontraba manchado de sangre negra. Su ropa se encontraba rasgada, y tenía algunas partes de su chaqueta arrancada en forma de mordisco, dejando gran parte de su abdomen y vientre a la vista.

-¿Qué te pasó Nooroo?_ La mujer lo recostó en la camilla, lista para comenzar con su análisis.

-Solo me enviaron a hacer unas pruebas con los animales, y pues como vez están más agresivos, aunque el virus no les ha afectado como a nosotros, su conducta a cambiado_ Cerro los ojos sintiendo como chorro de antiséptico comenzaba a caer en la herida de su abdomen, mordió su lengua reprimiendo un jadeo- Estaré bien en unos días_ Tomo la mano de ella reteniendo su tarea de quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa- Deberías mejor revisar a los que me acompañaron, Trixx está sola, y ellos están peores que yo. Además no se te olvide que soy doctor, sé muy bien como curar mis propias heridas_ Le guiñó el ojo mientras le quitaba el alcohol.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en su cara, mientras conducía a la pelirroja fuera de la habitación.

Una vez solo, dejo escapar un suspiro quitándose el pantalón, y la chaqueta que aun "cubrían" su cuerpo.

No podía dejar que ella lo viera de esta manera, Tikki anteriormente habían tratado muchas heridas, por lo que enseguida se daría cuenta de que no eran heridas de animal.

-Oh regresaste pronto Nooroo_ Un hombre entro en la habitación, una sonrisa se formo en su cara al ver las heridas- Es bueno que el antivirus siga funcionando tan bien, a pesar de que la nueva especie es más fuerte e inteligente.

-Los científicos hicieron bien su trabajo, al menos con esto no fallaron_ Se limitó a decir mientras tomaba algunas gasas.

-Puedes regresar al laboratorio cuando quieras querido amigo, pero no olvidaré tan rápido que fallaste en la sencilla misión de traer a mi hijo, y menos que sacrificaste montones de caminantes experimentales _ Gabriel lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo a fuera-¡Oh! Una cosa más, sería bueno que luego que sanes fueras a hablar con Max, parece algo inestable, y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder su increíble mente.

Sin decir nada más el hombre salió de la enfermería, dejando a Nooroo con una nueva misión.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Max se encontraba en un rincón de aquella celda, sus ojos se encontraban empapados de lágrimas.

-Fue mi culpa, por mí ahora están muertos_ Repitió entre sollozos mientras apretaba con fuerza sus piernas- Kim, amigo lo siento tanto.

Cerró los ojos dejándose invadir por los recuerdos.

Apenas habían podido salir ilesos de la explosión, metiéndose en una de las alcantarillas.

Kim había recibido el mayor daño, imposibilitándole el moverse con libertad por el estado de su pierna.

Sumándole a eso, un sujeto había pasado frente a ellos por el pasillo de las catacumbas llevando en sus brazos el cuerpo de Marinette, y Mireille iba fuertemente aferrada a su brazo.

Luego de un pequeño debate con su mejor amigo, ambos decidieron que esté se quedaría, y él iría a buscar a Marinette. Prometiendo que volvería con Kim.

Promesa que no había podido cumplir.

Antes de poder encontrar a aquel sujeto, el grupo de Nooroo lo había encontrado, esposándolo para trasladarlo a la base. Todos aquellos zombies, habían sido para que el peli violeta se infiltrara por las catacumbas. A pesar de sus suplicas por regresar a ayudar a su lastimado amigo, Nooroo decidió enviar a un grupo, que lo encontró rodeado de zombies.

Max no podía dejar de culparse sobre la muerte de su amigo, lo había abandonado sabiendo que él no podía defenderse.

Sentía que todo era su culpa por haber creado aquel virus, que desde su inicio había destruido muchos humanos a lo largo del planeta.

Su debilidad lo había conducido a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero ahora estando en los mismos laboratorios que habían provocado todo podría encontrar la solución.

En estado de aceptación, había decidido ser paciente, aceptando una pequeña alianza con el Agreste, fingir que estaba de su lado mientras convencía a los demás para llevar de manera más amplia el estudio del antivirus, el futuro estaba de nuevo en sus manos, y esta vez no lo arruinaría.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Plagg abrió los ojos de manera perezosa, luego de cinco horas de sueño había llegado el momento de partir, de nuevo.

Por lo general se quedaba más tiempo disfrutando del descanso. Más aquel nauseabundo olor le imposibilitaba seguir durmiendo.

Bostezo sonoramente, ajustando el asiento para sentarse correctamente, quedando de frente con el cadáver de un hombre, que se encontraba acostado en el parabrisas, con el cuello roto.

-¡Ey Henri! ¿Buena noche no? Aunque amigo deberías buscar otra mejor manera de descansar te dolerá el cuello después_ Sonrió burlón mirando a su alrededor, el auto se encontraba rodeado de un gran número de zombies- Oh vamos Henri que te dije de atraer a tus amigos aquí_ Chasqueo la lengua encendiendo el vehículo.

Ya tenía un año vagando por el mundo.

Había viajado más que cuando estaba escapando de la ley, más para su desgracia, el mundo se encontraba en el mismo estado que Francia, por lo que trataba de no quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo sitió, manteniéndose en movimiento con el mismo auto de policía. Que el muy amable policía-zombie, le había regalado luego de dispararle en la cabeza.

Justo ahora se encontraba en Rusia, aprovechando del clima, que ralentizaba a los ya de por sí lentos zombies.

Para su desgracia no había encontrado muchos sobrevivientes en sus viajes, por lo que era posible que el número de muertos estuviera aumentado aun más, disminuyendo la cantidad de sobrevivientes.

Aunque estos no fueran gran amenaza a la hora de escapar (fácilmente podía eludirlos corriendo, o incluso cerrándoles la puerta en la cara) si se agrupaban, estaba en problemas, eran demasiados, y podía derrumbar luego de algunas horas algunas paredes.

Por eso prefería permanecer en movimiento, tratando de estar lo más alejado de las grandes ciudades.

También con los años había aprendido que lo peor que podía hacer era estar en algún grupo, su espíritu desde que era un adolescente era libre, y los grupos conllevaban muchas responsabilidades, que él no quería tener. Viajaba con sus propios medios, al lugar que quisiera, sin los conflictos que reinaban cuando no se ponían de acuerdo a donde ir, muchas veces había observado como estos grupos terminaban con todos semimuertos, por alguna estupidez de un integrante.

Tan bien se había dado cuenta que el mundo se estaba volviendo más cruel, e insensible. Adaptándose de la peor manera a esté nuevo mundo, que era dominado por criaturas no muertas.

Incluso había estado en un lugar, donde no solo los zombies habían intentado comérselo. Aquella familia no solo lo había noqueado y atado a una silla, sino que también habían decidido esperar a que estuviera consiente, para comenzar a cortarlo.

Pero gracias a sus anteriores experiencias de estar atrapado a punto de morir, consiguió librarse solo con un corte no muy profundo en su brazo. Y a ellos los dejo con una gran lección que jamás olvidarían.

Sin duda una experiencia única, que le recordaba porque él se había convertido en un criminal.

Por lo que ahora estaba más alerta, sobre todo con las familias "amorosas".

Era una deshonra para alguien tan astuto como él, dejarse atrapar por unos simples y muy sádicos caníbales.

Más ahora tenía un objetivo claro, conseguir un bote, y relajarse alejado de la tierra, y de los cadáveres andantes. No sería fácil, pero encontraría un bote, costará lo que costara.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Theo miro con enojo a la chica esposada de la pared.

Por decimotercera vez, este mes había intentado huir, no solo provocando algunos destrozos, sino que también haciendo que algunos zombies se acercaran a los muros de su lugar de alojo.

-Sabes, estoy comenzando a creer que te estás volviendo esclava a mis castigos_ Su único ojo brillo con diversión, al ver como aquellos zafiros ojos se tornaban más oscuros- Que adorable te ves, adoro esa mirada cargada de odio_ Deslizo su dedo por la mejilla de esta mientras acercaba sus labios al oído- Eres la bella marioneta que quiero mover con mis hilos, pero no conseguirlo me fascina, bella, dulce, y con un espíritu fuerte, sin duda serías perfecta_ Su ojo se torno oscuro mientras encajaba su uña en la mejilla de está- Claro si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de querer escapar de mí. ¿Cuándo comprenderás que me perteneces? Ese rubito no vendrá por ti deja de esperarlo. Y si llega a volver, yo mismo lo matare.

Marinette lo miro sin expresión alguna, estaba acostumbrada a escuchar esas palabras, en todos el año que llevaba siendo su prisionera, ya no le importaba las palabras de aquel hombre.

-Vamos Marionnette, no me gusta que estés tan callada_ Su dedos acariciaron su hombro, caminando hasta estar detrás de ella, una nueva sonrisa adorno su rostro- Se buena muñeca y llena mis oídos con tu dulce voz.

La chica mordió su labio inferior al sentir como su espalda era azotada, el fuerte dolor la embestía una y otra vez, haciéndola apretar las cadenas con sus manos, su labio producto de la presión había comenzado a sangrar.

-Oh no es divertido si no gritas querida Marionnette_ Theo lamió con sadismo el látigo ensangrentado, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había estado allí. Conocía tanto ese lugar como su propio cuarto.

Marinette miraba el piso ignorando cada una de sus palabras, se negaba a llorar, no le iba a dar de nuevo el lujo de burlarse de ella, suficiente debilidad por un año, ya tenía suficiente de lágrimas, lo odiaba, lo despreciaba, por eso no lloraría a causa de él.

Saldría de allí y lo destruiría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Con ese pensamiento se rindió al agotamiento, colgando desmayada de las esposas.

Theo miro a la chica con una mueca de disgusto, soltando las esposas, dejándola caer en el piso sobre una manta manchada de sangre.

El castaño abrió la puerta, mirando a la chica sentada frente a la puerta en el piso.

-Trata de que mi linda Marionnette no se desangre, sabes lo que debes hacer_ El chico se inclinó besándole los labios, para luego seguir su camino.

Mireille abrió la puerta de la habitación con sumo cuidado, para no despertar a la persona envuelta en aquellas mantas, aunque ella sabía que si igual hiciera ruido está no se despertaría.

Con el maletín fuertemente apretado, se dirigió a aquel rincón del cuarto, encendiendo la vela arriba de la chica, teniendo un poco de visión de aquel oscuro lugar.

Mireille procedió a quitarle la camisa que estaba hecha tirones, para visualizar mejor las heridas.

-Debería dejar de desafiar a Theo_ Suspiro acariciando la mejilla de la chica, el cuerpo aun tenía leves espasmos.

Las marcas más antiguas que debían estar cicatrizadas, se encontraban de nuevo abiertas. Acostumbrada a ver esa escena por un año entero, Mireille dispuso a comenzar a curar las heridas.

Debía admitir que muchas cosas habían cambiado, Marinette no lloraba como los primeros meses al recibir los latigazos, ya no se quejaba al sentir el alcohol caer en sus heridas abiertas. Ni siquiera mencionaba a ese tal Chat, parecía querer olvidarlo por completo. Toda esperanza estaba muerta. Theo se había encargado de aniquilar cada una de esas emociones.

Una vez terminado su trabajo de desinsectación, procedió a vendar la espalda de ella, y ponerle ropa nueva.

Mireille subió hasta la cocina para comenzar a hacer la cena para los tres, esperaba que la chica despierte en la noche para comer algo.

Al menos la etapa de no comer nada para morir de hambre había pasado, y no tenía que recurrir a Theo para que esta comiera.

Marinette volvió en si a altas horas de la madrugada.

Como era costumbre ahora tenía unas vendas nuevas, y aun lado la cena.

Sin ganas de que Theo al día siguiente la azote de nuevo, procedió a comer.

Quería olvidar el sueño que había tenido, esa estúpida fantasía de que Chat volvería con ella, no era más que eso.

La habían abandonado, estaba sola, como una simple muñeca, corrompida, destruida, sin esperanzas, sin sueños, solo con un objetivo, destruir a Theo por todo lo que le había echó pasar.

Todas esas torturas la habían cambiado, no era la misma chica que fue antes de que todo esto sucediera, todo lo que había vivido la estaban cambiando, y comenzaba a asustarse hasta de sus propios pensamientos.

Se aferro de nuevo a sus piernas, no quería volver a dormir, no quería estar de nuevo en ese lugar, solo quería regresar a su antigua vida y olvidar toda esa maldición que estaba viviendo.

Todo volvería a ser como antes…

Era solo una molesta pesadilla, que pronto terminaría…

 **Continuara…**

 **Pues, se supone que lo iba a subir el doce, pero ocurrió un pequeño problema familiar, y hasta ahora pude terminarlo.**

 **Marinette no es la misma que conocemos, porque simplemente, luego de todo lo que ha vivido nadie se quedaría como si nada, nuestras personalidad y todo lo que ella deriva, se basa en la manera en la que nos educan, y las cosas que pasamos, se me hace difícil poner a una dulce Marinette después de todo lo que le ha hecho Theo. Y sinceramente, a mi parecer, después de todo eso, ella comprendió que nadie vendría a ayudarla, tenía que ser ella misma su héroe, y salir de ese lugar por sus propios medios.**

 **Siempre eh creído que una mujer rota es la peor arma humana.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Gabriely: Plagg no es tan malo, aunque allá matado a alguien, lo hizo por un bien mayor, que luego se dirá, es normal que no te dieras cuenta, puesto que hay pocas personas que lo humanizan, y depende del escritor ó el artista como serían sus rasgos. Pinta bastante mal para la pobre Tikki, pero ya había decidido que ella iría para allá. Sobre el dúo súper cool… No sé qué decirte, solo sigue leyendo, y a veces la curiosidad mato al gato. Algo así me pasa cuando veo una serie de misterio, y si estoy con mi hermano, pausamos el capítulo y decimos nuestras teorías, al final casi descubrimos todo. Pues si la secuestraron, no te preocupes, me gusta que las personas pongan sus teorías es más interesante así. Respondiendo el punto dos; a pesar de que eres el opuesto de mi signo, me agradas mucho, yo soy un Escorpión, y pues sí es muy cortó el punto dos pero que se le va a hacer. Muchas gracias por continuar con la historia, por tus reviews, y por tus miles de teorías que me alegran más escribir estas historias.**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: por supuesto que seguiré, no me gusta abandonar las historias, siento que eso no está bien, como lectora no me gusta que las historias que leo las abandonen, por eso como escritora jamás haría algo que me disgusta.**

 **Lady Adrianette: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que alguien me diga que eh evolucionado, yo también lo creo, y por eso le tengo un cariño especial a este fic, gracias a él eh crecido, no mucho pero es un comienzo. Debes seguir leyendo para que tus dudas sean respondidas.**

 **Gracias a; Bel The animatronic Wolfy, Lidith Weasley Ishida, y Princess Viris Potter, por agregar la historia como sus favoritas. Y a SakuraLi-Taisho, ElbaKheel, Miyano Kudo, Yun-46, Bel The animatronic Wolfy, y Dual Beast Hunt por seguirla.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	3. Un Año

**Crepúsculo.**

 **Un Año #3.**

Kagami le mando una señal a su acompañante.

Esté asintió desde atrás de un auto, ajustando el bolso de provisiones que llevaba en el hombro, confiando en su compañera avanzo lo más que pudo, quedando frente a un nuevo auto donde comenzó a extraer la gasolina que le quedaba.

-Apresurémonos a saquear estos autos y regresemos al campamento_ La chica camino hasta el con un embase casi lleno de gasolina.

-Supongo que ya es tiempo, no puedo soportar esté nauseabundo olor más_ El rubio se miro a si mismo lleno de sangre y órganos de zombies- Kagami esta fue una estupenda idea, pero no deja de ser asqueroso.

-Recuerda estar callado, aunque olamos como ellos pueden escucharnos, así que has silencio. Y esta vez no vomites_ Se burlo recordando las primeras veces que lo habían echó.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_ El chico camino a paso lento hasta el siguiente auto, comenzando a drenarlo.

Kagami rodo los ojos, quedándose quieta al estar frente a un zombie.

Adrien la miro de reojo, estando atento ante cualquier eventualidad.

Más por suerte, esté solo siguió de largo.

Ambos siguieron con su misión, y cuando hubieron saqueado todos los autos, regresaron a un claro dentro del bosque, donde estaban estacionados tres distintos autos, un camper, un camión, y una camioneta.

Alrededor de estos, se encontraban quince personas, cada uno con un arma diferente. A excepción de los pocos niños que quedaban.

-Prepara tus cosas, después de comer seguiremos el camino_ La chica le quito la bolsa donde llevaban la poca comida que habían conseguido. Para luego dirigirse al camper.

El rubio siguió su camino, sin mirar a los demás, fue directo al río, para bañarse y lavar su ropa, tenía que quitarse el olor a muerto, y colocarse unas prendas menos sucias.

Una vez terminada su tarea, se sentó en una roca. Sacando un mapa de su bolsillo, para tachar la ciudad que habían visitado junto a Kagami.

Habían en menos de seis meses visitado más de veinte ciudades, dentro y fuera de Francia, y solo había encontrado en las catacumbas la ropa de Marinette, era el único indicio de que estuviera viva.

Era a única esperanza que lo mantenía caminando.

Manon miraba desde detrás de un árbol a su protector, a pesar de haber pasado seis meses desde que estaban viajando junto a Kagami y los demás sobrevivientes, esté aun estaba afectado por la desaparición de Marinette.

Adrien no había comido nada desde hace dos días, y estaba comenzando a separarse del grupo, siendo ella y Kagami las únicas que podían hablarle, y que él respondiese. Incluso en alguna oportunidad solía regresar su sentido del humor.

Kagami se acercó a la niña con dos porciones de comida enlatada, echó un pequeño vistazo al rubio, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña.

-Ve con él. Hazlo comer, convénselo de que deje de actuar tan distante y raro con todos los que se le acercan. Manon, los está asustando, tu eres la persona en la que él más confía_ Kagami se alejo de la niña guiñándole el ojo.

La pequeña al poco tiempo camino hasta el rubio, llevándole el alimento.

-¿Crees que la encontraremos pronto?_ Pregunto la niña acurrucándose contra el hombro del hombre mirando el mapa, pero un ligero olor a muerto la hizo alejarse- Una vez ella me contó que quería viajar a Italia, para ver si encontraba a su abuela, tal vez está allí.

-La encontraré, tal vez convenza a Kagami de ir hacía allá, gracias por tu ayuda_ Adrien tomo a la pequeña del hombro apegándola a su cuerpo, pero está le saco la lengua algo asqueada, el rubio la soltó al instante carcajeándose un poco- Vamos me lave cuatro veces, no debo apestar tanto_ Vio que la niña se ponía de pie y daba algunos pasos hacia atrás- Esta bien, está bien entendí, aun apesto a viseras, ya me voy a bañar. Tú ve a descansar, aquí afuera está helando. Espérame en la camioneta.

El rubio regreso al pequeño riachuelo sumergiéndose de nuevo en esté.

Sopesando la posibilidad de ir a Italia, ahora se encontraban en Alemania, con destino a Rusia, por lo que las posibilidades de regresar eran muy escasas.

Tal vez realizaría el viaje solo, pero abandonar a Manon no era opción.

Confiaba en que Kagami la cuidaría bien, pero esa niña era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

Simplemente no podía deshacerse de ella como sí de una carga se tratará.

Se sumergió en el agua, haciendo que al salir algunos mechones de cabello mojado rosaran sus hombros.

Si viajaba a Italia lo haría junto a Manon, aunque eso implicará separarse del grupo.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Max se encontraba en el laboratorio, más su trabajo era limitado. No podía acercársele a sus compañeros, ni ver los componentes que usaban para la cura, estaba esposado a su propio escritorio, donde tenía varios planos de arma.

Una tos lo hizo voltearse a ver a su único acompañante.

Era la tercera vez esa mañana que Nooroo tosía sangre. Estaba comenzando a preocuparlo.

Se acerco hasta donde su esposado pie se lo permitió, quedando a unos centímetros de distancia de esté.

-¿Estás bien?_ miro las inyectadoras vacías con preocupación creciente.

-Sí, solo que es más difícil tratar esa infección.

-No debiste ser tu el de prueba, creí que Gabriel protegía mejor a sus científicos_ Ironizo mirando las esposas y algunas que otras heridas apenas vendadas.

-A los que no lo traicionan los trata bien_ Un pelirrojo entro en la cede con una inyección en mano- Prueba está_ Se la tiró a Nooroo dándole una pequeña sonrisa- La termine ayer en la noche, ayudará contra los efectos secundarios y a reducir la posibilidad de morir si te muerde la nueva clase_ El chico lleno una taza de café mientras ajustaba sus gafas.

-¿Reducir? ¿Ya lo probaste?_ Max miro la inyección algo desconfiado.

-No_ Miro a Nooroo con una sonrisa- Nooroo es mi sujeto de prueba, por lo que sabes que son mínimas las posibilidades de que falle_ Miro a su alrededor asegurándose que los guardias que custodiaban no estuvieran observando para darle algunas hojas- Revisa los ingredientes, y luego me las regresas, si encuentras alguna falla que no se inyecte, pero recuerden el tiempo corre_ El pelirrojo se sentó frente a ambos con una sonrisa.

Max reviso lo más rápido que pudo la hoja y al no encontrarle ningún fallo, asintió en respuesta a la aun no formulada pregunta de Nooroo.

Nathanaël extendió su brazo para recibir el informe, y Max selo devolvió para no meterlo en problemas.

-Es intravenosa, no como la otra, asegúrate de que llegue a tu sangre

Nooroo asintió, colocándose un cinturón en el brazo, con su dedo índice y medio dio ligeros golpes, ocasionando que las venas se hicieran más visibles. Sin titubeos se inyecto el antídoto en la vena, quito el cinturón, procediendo a vaciar la inyectadora en su brazo.

Su cuerpo le pesaba, y al poco tiempo callo desmayado sobre su escritorio.

-Esperemos las horas a ver si funciona, en cuatro horas si no sirve estará muerto, y yo posiblemente acompañándote en la prisión_ Nathanaël esposo al chico a las patas del escritorio, para luego proceder a seguir con su trabajo.

Max suspiro regresando a su trabajo. Comenzó a revisar los planos de las habitaciones de contención, pero al instante Nathanaël le quito los planos.

-Max recuerda solo armas, esté material es de Nooroo_ Lazo la hoja al escritorio del peli lila- ahora que lo pienso Max, nunca me dijiste si viste a mi querida Marinette en el refugio donde estabas_ El pelirrojo acomodo sus lentes.

El moreno miro de reojo al chico que no perdía detalle de lo que él hacía.

Lo estaba analizando meticulosamente, y si no tenía cuidado en lo que decía podía caer fácilmente en una trampa de esté.

-Lo siento Nath, al unico que vi fue a Adrien, que ahora resulta ser hijo de Gabriel_ Miro los ojos de su interlocutor sin expresión de duda.

-Se que ella está por ahí viva, sus restos no fueron encontrados en la iglesia, y estoy seguro de que ha sobrevivido_ Nathanaël lo miro fijamente esperando algún cambio de expresión pero nada paso- Bueno_ Voltio su mirada a otro lado- El grupo de búsqueda vuelve hoy, tal vez ya han dado con su rastro, se que la encontraré pronto.

Nathanaël miro a Nooroo que empezaba a despertar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te has convertido?_ El pelirrojo pregunto algo preocupado.

-Rayos no, estoy bien, quítame las esposas, solo me duele la cabeza un poco, pero estoy bien.

-Aun no ha pasado el lapso de tiempo, así que todavía puedes morir, es por nuestra seguridad, y la del proyecto. Solo quédate quieto, o has tu trabajo durante el tiempo que te quedé con vida, si tienes suerte será mucho tiempo.

-Eso espero, si no regreso pronto Tikki se molestará conmigo van dos noches desde que estoy aquí que no voy a la casa. Estoy seguro que ella está preocupada por mí, está noche debo ir, no voy a morir por un simple virus. Pero si llego a ceder solo díganle que morí buscando recursos o invéntenle algo mejor, no dejes que vea en que me eh convertido.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Kagami miro la camioneta frente a ella haciendo sonar el claxon.

Casi al instante, está se detuvo a mitad del nevado camino. Al igual que el camión que venía detrás del auto de ella.

Un hombre de rubios cabellos bajo de la camioneta con un arma, esté se dirigió hasta a ella esperando ordenes. Su ceño estaba notablemente fruncido.

-Adrien me estoy quedando sin gasolina, debemos encontrar donde abastecernos antes de que anochezca, ¿Te pasa algo?_ Kagami se bajo del auto mirándolo con preocupación.

-Voy a irme apenas lleguemos a Rusia, necesito ir por Marinette, llevaré a los que quedan y a ti a un refugio y luego me iré_ Miro de reojo a la niña bajarse del auto- Voy a llevarme conmigo Manon.

-Si crees que es lo mejor, no soy nadie para negártelo, solo debes prometer que se cuidaran ambos, cuando no separemos solo serán ustedes dos, y en este año les eh tomado mucho cariño. Aléjense de las ciudades grandes.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias por tu comprensión Kagami_ El chico tomo de la cajuela un embase de gasolina- Voy a ver qué encuentro, iré en la motocicleta, cuida a Manon y no dejes que vague mucho, si tienes tiempo córtale el cabello, ya lo tiene muy largo_ Adrien camino hasta el camión, mirando al piloto y copiloto para luego abrir la puerta lateral.

Manon miro al rubio irse en la motocicleta con destino a la próxima ciudad.

-¿El volverá?_ La pequeña miro a Kagami con algo de temor, Adrien se veía muy decidido a dejar el grupo y uno de los temores de la niña era que esté la abandonará.

-Tú estás aquí, así que lo hará_ Kagami le respondió segura mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña- Ahora vamos a cortarte el cabello antes de que crezca más.

Está asintió entrando al camper donde se encontraban alguno de los sobrevivientes.

Adrien estaciono la moto en lo que era una gasolinera, para proceder a revisar las máquinas.

A penas alcanzo a llenar un terció del embase, por lo que decidió emprender camino a otro lugar. Llego hasta la autopista principal donde encontró varios carros estacionados en está.

Adrien camino con cuchillo en mano entre los autos, habían uno que estaban abiertos y desmantelados, por lo que procedió a revisar los tanques, y tomar algunas partes que podían serle útiles en algún momento.

A unos metros de él apareció un caminante, el rubio se encamino a matarlo, freno sus propios pasos, al notar que no era solamente uno el que se aproximaba.

Maldijo por lo bajo, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una solución para aquella horda con más de doscientos zombies.

Si disparaba atraería la atención y sería fácilmente rodeado, una de las cosas que había aprendido en el año que llevaba sobreviviendo, era que aunque los monstruos eran lentos, si llegaban a agruparse se convertirían en gran problema.

Sin mucha munición, y a sabiendas de que si disparaba moriría, prefirió buscar algún refugio.

Detuvo paso, al toparse de frente con un caminante.

Esté lo acorralo contra un auto, mientras buscaba desesperadamente morderlo.

Adrien forcejo con el caminante, mirando de reojo a los demás que se aproximaban.

Chasqueo la lengua, clavándole un cuchillo por la mandíbula, dándole el intervalo necesario para patearlo por el abdomen, y alejarlo de su espacio, sin mucho tiempo para pensar se subió a un auto que estaba con la puerta abierta.

Se acostó en el piso, esperando que el olor de gasolina disfrace un poco el suyo, y que lo zombies solo estuvieran de paso por allí.

Luego de unos minutos de incertidumbre, decidió asomar su cabeza viendo a través del vidrio.

Asombrado se pego a la puerta opuesta, viendo un zombie pasar cerca de él, mordió su lengua al ver como esté golpeaba con insistencia la ventana.

Chasqueo la lengua, tomando el cuchillo con su mano hábil, el vidrio podía aguantar un poco más, solo debía asegurarse de que los que iban pasando estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo escucharán.

Aunque con los golpes que esté daba, atraería la atención de unos cuantos.

Miro por el retrovisor, asegurándose de que no vinieran más. Y sin mucho tiempo abrió de golpe la puerta donde estaba recostado.

Miro donde estaban sus cosas, y con sigilo se acerco a donde tenía la gasolina, tomo la mochila, y se escabullo a través de los autos, para llegar a la moto, y sin mirar atrás arranco está procediendo a irse.

Eran días difíciles, donde se les hacía complicado conseguir los recursos necesarios, donde los zombies no solo los superaban en número, si no que cada vez que aparecían lo hacían en conjunto, en grandes hordas, donde acorralaban y presionaban a los pocos que quedaban con vida.

En un año habían pasado muchas cosas, su cuerpo estaba cansado de seguir ese camino, solo huían de lugar en lugar, no había un sitio como lo había sido la corte de los milagros, todos los lugares estaban infestados, lleno de caminantes, no había mucha comida, incluso los animales escaseaban.

Por ahora solo tenía dos objetivos; Buscar un lugar donde Manon pudiera crecer sin estar en continua alerta, y encontrar a Marinette, después de todo, ya estaban en el fin del mundo por ella...

 **Continuara…**

 **Doble actualización en el mes, no tengo mucho tiempo, voy a clases, así que seré breve, e iré directo a responder comentarios.**

 **SakuraLi- Taisho: Sí, ya un año, aunque en este capítu** **lo explicó un poco más el año desde la perspectiva de Adrien, y un poco sobre su aislamiento, y tal vez próxima división de esté, Kagami y Manon, ha ayudado a que esto no suceda y que se extienda un poco más, pero tarde o temprano no podrán seguir retrasando lo inevitable. Esto es lo que ha sido de ellos, lo primero en seis meses, el segundo en un año. No la han olvidado, solo que aun no la encuentran.**

 **Gabriely: Sí, ha pasado un año. Es un logro bastante grande en ese mundo, yo ya hubiera enloquecido entre tantos muertos. Max está asiendo lo mejor posible en su escasa libertad, creo que el te diría algo como "No es magia es ciencia_ Ajusta sus lentes mientras te ve con un gesto sabelotodo" y sí todos tendrán cicatrices emocionales y si se llega a restaurar, aunque sea un poco la sociedad, muchos tendrán problemas para estar en paz, o inclusive ser miembros de esta y más aquellos que sin ningún motivo han matado y herido gente inocente, ya que su mente está adaptada a la hostilidad del nuevo mundo. Estaba esperando la aparición de los nuevos personajes porque necesitaba gente, y Kagami se adapta muy bien a la idea que tenía de un líder, por lo que no fue tan difícil elegir. Si pobre Mari, luego cuando termine todo esto, le haré en un fic más happy. La personalidad se crea dependiendo el medio ambiente que te rodea, y pues Marinette no se ve como alguien que flaquea ante las dificultades, es alguien que merece admiración. No sus ojos ahora están opacos, si, Chat se llevará una gran y nada grata sorpresa cuando la vea. Tiene cicatrices pero hasta ahora solo eh revelado los de la espalda, y las emocionales. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	4. Sin Retorno

**Crepúsculo.**

 **Sin Retorno #4.**

—Marinette_ Una gruesa voz se hizo escuchar, el aliento de la persona chocaba contra el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras que sus manos acariciaban con sutileza las mejillas de ella.

Los orbes de Marinette se abrieron, encontrándose de frente con la imagen de un rubio sonriente.

—¿Estas bien?, estabas muy inquieta esta noche, era como si tuvieras una pesadilla.

La chica soltó lágrimas mientras se llevaba las manos a los labios.

En un impulso, la abrazo, metiendo su cabeza dentro del abdomen de él.

—Chat, ¡volviste!_ Soltó un gemido ahogado, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Los orbes esmeraldas del chico se destiñeron por algunos segundos, no entendiendo las palabras de ella, pero al verla tan feliz, no pudo evitar acariciarle el cabello, y susurrarle palabras conciliadoras.

—¿Volví? Pero my princess, nunca me fui_ Sus labios besaron el cabello de ella, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda— Jamás te abandonaría, lo prometí, y este gatito siempre cumple sus promesas, aunque le demore una eternidad_ Con suma delicadeza, subió la barbilla de ella, mientras le sonreía con dulzura, dejándola cautivada con su mirada, y el brillo que él emitía.

—Pero… Tu… Yo… ¿Dónde esta Theo? ¿Cómo lograste pasar los zombies?_ Marinette comenzó a estudiar el lugar donde se encontraban.

Esté era un lugar amplio, tenía algunas decoraciones chinas, y algunas maquinas de videojuegos en un rincón, las ventanas le daban una fácil visión a la ciudad de parís.

Marinette le dio un rápido vistazo a su acompañante. Ocasionando un sonrojo al notar que él solo se estaba cubriendo con las sábanas blancas del recinto.

Un gemido de sorpresa escapo de sus labios. Mientras sus ojos se concentraban ahora en la ciudad.

Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, mientras ella ignorante de su estado, camino hasta la ventana para tener una mejor visión.

¡Todo estaba tranquilo!

Como si nada hubiese pasado, y solo fuera producto de un sueño.

—No entiendo que estás diciendo my lady, pero supongo que todo fue producto de tu pesadilla_ Un toque de la puerta lo hizo detener sus palabras.

—Adrien, ya todo está listo, tu padre te espera abajo_ Nathalie volvió a tocar con suavidad mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Ya vamos_ El rubio volteo a vera su acompañante, su mano se dirigió a ella con la palma hacia arriba, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad mientras esperaba que su chica aceptará la oferta.

Marinette se sonrojo un poco, su mirada se dirigió hasta el piso al verlo frente a ella, fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

No entendía que estaba pasando allí, se suponía que ella debía estar desangrándose en una helada celda. No allí, no con él, no en ese estado.

Sus músculos se tensaron un poco al verlo acercarse, y con algo de miedo dio un paso hacía atrás.

—Mi padre va a tener que esperar un poco más_ Adrien tomó la mano de ella, jalándola hasta él, para darle un beso en los labios— Ahora no estamos presentables para verlo_ El chico le dio un giro para quedar detrás de ella, comenzando a besar su cuello, y arrastrarla hasta el baño.

Gabriel acomodó a la pequeña en su regazo mientras Nathalie le explicaba que pronto su hijo bajaría con su esposa.

En aproximadamente treinta minutos, ambos bajaban las escaleras de la casa tomados de la mano.

La sonrisa de su hijo se veía radiante, tal y como cuando su madre estaba con ellos, esa chica, le había devuelto a su hijo toda la felicidad, que en algún momento había perdido.

En cambio, la chica parecía algo confundida, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, su mano se encontraba fuertemente aferrada a la de Adrien, como si en cualquier momento él se alejaría, dejándola sola.

De nuevo…

—¡Mami, Papi!_ La pequeña que anteriormente se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Gabriel comenzó a correr hasta ambos, con una gran sonrisa, dejando ver los huecos de sus dientes superiores faltantes.

Adrien sonrió tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos, mientras Marinette miraba todo confundida, hace pocos minutos se había enterado que estaba en su casa, que al parecer era esposa de Chat, y ahora se enteraba que tenía una hermosa hija.

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos ¿Qué clase de madre olvidaba el nombre de su hija? O peor aún, su existencia.

—Emma princesa, feliz cumpleaños_ Adrien beso la mejilla de su hija mientras acariciaba su cabello— Estas cada vez más grande.

Todo esto era inverosímil, ni siquiera recordaba haberse casado.

Marinette soltó el brazo de Adrien, dando un paso hacia atrás.

La vista comenzó a hacérsele borrosa, y todos parecían moverse más rápido, pero ella, seguía allí inmóvil.

Sus labios se entreabrieron y en medio de la desesperación comenzó a hiperventilar.

Inhalaba y Exhalaba grandes cantidades de aire mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Cuando creía que se iba a desmayar, un brazo rodeo su cintura, regresándola a la realidad.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder alejar aquella escena de su mente.

—¿Estás bien amor? Te noto algo pálida_ El rubio acarició la frente de ella, quitándole los rastros de sudor mientras metía su cara por el hueco de su hombro— ¿Quieres que llame al doctor? No quiero que nada le pase al bebé_ Adrien acaricio su vientre, mientras Emma abrazaba a su madre.

—No, yo… Yo estoy bien_ Marinette forzó una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a la niña, y besaba en repetidas ocasiones su azabache cabello— Ahora lo estoy.

Adrien asintió mientras le besaba el cabello.

—Emma, tu madre y yo te compramos algo que te gustará mucho_ Se acerco un poco a la niña—Esta en el jardín_ Susurro para luego guiñarle el ojo.

La pequeña saltó de los brazos de su madre, comenzando a correr hasta el jardín, gritando por toda la casa "Un pony, un pony, un pony" sacándole una sonrisa a sus padres y abuelo.

—Creo que se va a decepcionar al no ver ese pony_ Adrien sonrió mientras seguía acariciándole el vientre a su esposa— Espero que las alas de hada sean suficientes para que no se moleste.

—No te preocupes por nada hijo, si eso no lo hace, el pony que le regale lo hará_ Gabriel le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo, mientras caminaba hasta el jardín.

Adrien miro asombrado a su padre, a él la que lo llenaba de regalos era su madre, y cuando Emilie murió, su padre solo le regalaba el mismo bolígrafo durante años, pero al nacer su pequeña Emma, este la había llenado de regalos, cada cosa que Emma pidiera, él gustoso se lo daba.

Marinette le tomó la mano haciéndolo regresar a la realidad, junto a su esposa comenzó a caminar hasta el jardín, mirando la alegría infinita de su pequeña, las alas rosas que él había comprado revoloteaban en la espalda de la niña, mientras su padre la ayudaba a subirse al pony blanco.

—Feliz Cumpleaños a ti_ Dos voces salieron del interior de la mansión llevando un gran pastel de varias capas de glasé rosa y fresas.

Los ojos de Marinette se pusieron llorosos mientras corría a abrazar a sus padres, Adrien les quitó a estos el pastel, dándoles un poco de privacidad.

—¿Que pasa cariño?_ Sabine pregunto mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una sonrisa.

Marinette negó mientras los abrazaba con más fuerza, creía que jamás los volvería a ver, que ya estaban muertos, que eran una de esas cosas.

—Mi pequeña nos extrañó, aunque solo nos fuimos por una semana_ Tom saco una caja de dulces marca befána— Tu abuela mando esto para ti. Dice que hoy vendrá para darle su regalo a Emma. Esperemos que no la lleve tan lejos está vez.

Marinette tomó los dulces con una sonrisa nerviosa, hace mucho tiempo habían dejado de gustarle esos dulces, pero no podía partirle el corazón a su abuela de esa manera.

La chica miro como sus padres caminaban hasta su pequeña, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, mientras sus ojos se tornaban más claros.

No supo cómo llego hasta aquí, pero prefería mil veces más esté futuro, al presente con el que había soñado.

El olor del cigarro llego hasta sus fosas nasales, encontrándose de frente con un sonriente pelinegro, que fumaba apoyado a uno de los árboles.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó, mientras sus ojos adquirían un toque felino.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse, quedando solo ella y aquel hombre.

El tiro el cigarro que estaba fumando, creando con esté un circulo de fuego que los rodeo a ambos, el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia, y sin mirarla otra vez, atravesó el camino sin quemarse si quiera.

Marinette miro asombrada al hombre, más antes de poder decir algo, todo volvió a ser penumbra.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Mireille acomodó todo lo que llevaba en el piso, con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta metálica.

Se llevo una mano a la boca ahogando un grito, la bandeja llena de comida callo al piso, mientras ella corría a auxiliar a la chica.

Su piel estaba pálida, y llena de aperladas gotas de sudor, que descendían hasta tocar el frío piso, las vendas estaban cubiertas de sangre mientras que su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Mireille corrió hasta ella, comenzando a humedecer algunos paños con el agua del lavado, si no le bajaba la fiebre podría morir, ya lo había visto antes, todos morían no por las mordidas, si no por la fiebre que está ocasionaba.

—Vamos Marinette, todo estará bien, ya hemos pasado por esto antes, no puedes dejarme sola, eres mi única amiga_ Susurro mientras seguía haciendo su trabajo, quitándole las vendas para colocarle unas nuevas.

Cuando finalizó su trabajo, corrió hasta la parte superior del recinto, buscando agua limpia para darle de tomar, y más comida, para compensar la que ahora se encontraba en el piso.

Sus pasos se detuvieron justo frente a una de las ventanas del castillo de Hohenzollern, la nieve cubría la mayoría de los árboles, mientras que los muros mantenían a la mayoría de los humanos afuera, mientras que los zombies eran alejados por el putrefacto olor de "residentes" que tenían en el jardín, a estos zombis los había dejado Theo sin quijada ni dientes, para la protección de ellas, y de sí mismo.

Era un seguro por si las cosas se ponían feas.

Theo utilizaba a los zombies para hacer los trabajos que el solo no podía realizar, a veces los hacía tirar de un tractor, utilizándose a sí mismo como carnada, Theo solía decir que era para que cuando la nieve se derritiera, pudieran plantar con tranquilidad la comida.

El castillo se ubicaba en Alemania, a ochocientos cincuenta y cinco metros sobre el nivel del mar, sobre un cerro conocido como monte Hohenzollern, Theo la había elegido, por que este castillo era una fortaleza, y a pesar de ser construida en el siglo XI aún se conservaba gracias a sus modificaciones a lo largo del tiempo.

Era el lugar perfecto para resguardarse, y más por que en esté había sido refugio en algunas guerras, incluyendo la primera guerra mundial.

Mireille sonrió mientras se abrazaba a si misma, ese lugar era muy seguro, y solo allí estarían a salvo de todo el desastre que se había convertido la humanidad.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Marinette lo aceptará, y dejara de ir en contra de su destino.

Ese era el mundo que tenían, y debían adaptarse a él, o morir en las garras de los zombies.

Camino hasta la cocina, la cual aun tenía algunos suministros de las reservas, tomo algunas cosas, entre ellas algunas medicinas, y se dispuso a bajar a las mazmorras, donde se encontraba encerrada Marinette.

Ya no había marcha atrás, desde que había empezado eso solo les tocaba seguir adelante, sin importar a cuantos dejaran en el camino.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Plagg maldijo por lo bajo mirando confundido el mapa, se suponía que ahora debía encontrarse en Moscú, pero a pesar de encontrarse rodeados de un denso bosque, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba.

Odiaba su sentido de la orientación.

Una vez había intentado ir a Las Vegas, y había terminado Vancouver, fue un desagradable viaje, que termino con él metido tras las rejas, con una falsa identificación manchada, al igual que las demás.

Suspiro pesadamente, golpeando con su pie contra la llanta del vehículo, tomo su mochila del vehículo, comenzando a caminar.

Tal vez ese camino lo llevaría a su destino, o al menos a un nuevo auto con gasolina, aunque en estos momentos, preferiría que lo llevará solo hasta una botella de agua.

Algo pareció moverse entre la maleza, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se encamino hasta allí, si era un caminante lo podía matar, si eran vivos, tomaría alguna de sus cosas y se marcharía sin hacer gran alboroto, no sin antes sacarles algo de información.

Esperaba que fueran personas razonables. De lo contrarío las cosas se pondrían feas.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Un freno hizo que todos los que estaban durmiendo se despertaran de golpe.

Kagami fue la primera en reaccionar, poniéndose de pie al instante, mirando de reojo a algunos en el piso del camper.

—¿Qué sucede?_ Sus manos impactaron con fuerza contra la guantera mientras veía al ahora pálido conductor.

—Será mejor que usted lo vea con sus propios ojos_ El hombre gimió mientras señalaba el camino.

Kagami alzo una ceja, mientras sus ojos trataban de enfocar algo en la oscura carretera.

Varios gruñidos y gemidos de dolor se hicieron escucha, más la carretera estaba completamente vacía.

Antes de que Kagami pudiera preguntar al chofer que debía observar, una horda de zombies se hizo presente en la carretera.

Todos caminando a paso lento, siendo guiados por un hombre en una moto.

—Diablos, regresemos, ese hombre los esta conduciendo a nosotros, nos quedaremos atrapados si no damos la vuelta, no estos dispuesta a perder a nadie más.

Antes de que el carro diera marcha atrás, unas luces provenientes del camino donde venían los alertaron.

Adrien se levanto del asiento, dejando a Manon en el mismo lugar.

Con sigilo corrió la cortina solo un poco, viendo asombrado tres camionetas cortarles el paso. Sobre ellas estaban alrededor de veinte hombres todos con francotiradores, rifles, y metralletas.

Uno de ellos, el que parecía el líder hizo una señal al motociclista, y esté comenzó a aumentar la velocidad llegando en pocos minutos hasta ellos.

—Hey, hola_ Una suave voz los hizo ver al líder, o mejor dicho la líder— Será mejor que bajen de su casita rodante, sin armas, tenemos mucho de que hablar, y por lo visto ustedes no tienen tiempo_ Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver a la horda cada vez más cerca. Un brillo juguetón se adueño de sus ojos, mientras intercambiaba miradas con aquel rubio.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Plagg se encontraba siguiendo al extraño hombre, este solo parecía cargar una mochila, y en sus manos un bastón para apoyarse.

Su espalda estaba encorvada, y su blanquecino cabello caía sobre su camisa hawaiana.

El azabache camino con sumo cuidado, mirando muy bien los pasos que daba en la densa nieve para no caer.

Su mano se encontraba sobre el arma, solo debía esperar y vigilar bien que aquel hombre estuviera solo.

En un descuido del oji verde, el hombre desapareció de su visión, antes de que pudiera maldecir por lo bajo, algo le toco el hombro, y en un segundo, su mano había sido golpeada, haciendo que el arma callera lejos del alcance de ambos.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno el rostro del hombre mientras cruzaba sus manos en la espalda.

—Pareces como un gatito perdido, dispuesto a sacar las garras si alguien se te acerca_ El hombre miro los árboles para después ver al hombre frente a él— Muchos están como tú en esté mundo, sobreviven, pero no viven, caminan pero no avanzan ¿Dime porque estas tan solo?_ Espero unos minutos pero al ver que esté no iba a responder, anciano tomo su bastón para golpearle la cabeza _ Es momento de que veas, que aun hasta en estas circunstancias, hay buena gente en esté mundo, pronto entenderás mis palabras_ El hombre achinó sus ojos para luego golpear con fuerza su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

El hombre comenzó a silbar, mientras amarraba al chico, y metía el arma en la mochila de esté.

Acomodó su bastón dentro de su propia mochila, para comenzar a tirar con ambas manos de las cuerdas que mantenían sujeto a Plagg.

Si Plagg no iba a su destino, Fu se encargaría que el destino lo encontrará.

 **Continuara…**

 **Aun estoy haciendo pasantías por lo que mi casa apenas y la veo los fines de semana, espero que disculpen mi ausencia, pero son responsabilidades que debemos adquirir cuando comenzamos a crecer.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **SakuraLi-Taisho: Eso se reveló en esté capítulo, sí después de todo la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Con respecto a Manon, Adrien la cuida para que esté mundo no la dañé, y siga siendo una niña a pesar de estar rodeados de zombies. No la mantiene en ignorancia, más tampoco la involucra demasiado. Los niños tienen algo que los adultos no, para ellos es más fácil adaptarse al mundo, por que hasta ahora lo que conocían del otro mundo era muy poco. En cambio, los adultos, no hacen más que aferrarse al pasado, queriéndose resguardar en la seguridad que les daba esté. Cosa que, si piensan demasiado en ello, puede llegar a afectarles.**

 **Lady Adrianette: Es más seguro en cierta manera por sus condiciones climáticas, ella está cerca, en Alemania, como dijiste no se marchó por propio gusto, pero si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez Italia entrará en mis opciones. Si eso ocurre, va a ser difícil, y algunos no lo lograran, luego de ver tantas cosas, y destruir otras, muchos no podrán reintegrarse a la sociedad, y estos podrían causar problemas en está, hasta ahora todo es incierto, la naturaleza humana es muy cambiante, y los problemas están a la orden del día en este tipo de situaciones. Gabriel sigue en París, están a salvo, pero como cualquier otro refugio sigue siendo vulnerable. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Nos leemos en una próxima actualización.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	5. Rapto

**Crepúsculo.**

 **Rapto #5.**

Plagg abrió los ojos al sentir algo frío sobre sus mejillas.

El dolor de cabeza, y la imposibilidad de mover los brazos lo alertó, logrando que se espabilará al instante.

Todos los recuerdos golpearon su cabeza, logrando así que el dolor se intensificará.

Se había confiado solo por ver a un anciano, y ahora se encontraba pagando el precio de su error.

Una maldición escapó de sus labios. Sus verdes ojos buscaban con desesperación algo para usar.

Su búsqueda dio frutos al notar su mochila recargada en un árbol cercano, sobre esta había un bastón de metal, junto a un cuchillo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a deslizarse hacía él, debido a las cuerdas en sus manos y pies sus movimientos eran limitados, pero, aun así, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Mireille tomo una inyectadora, y con suma delicadeza poso la aguja sobre la primera herida, con algo de duda, jalo con su dedo de está. Logrando que el contenedor se llenará de un líquido amarillento.

Tiro la aguja en una botella de plástico, para luego repetir el mismo procedimiento con las demás heridas.

Todas en menos de un día se habían infectado, provocando así que la fiebre en Marinette aumentará.

Como no disponían de alcohol desde algunos meses, Mireille tenía que hacer milagros con los pocos antibióticos que le quedaban. Daba gracias que estaba estudiando medicina, y a pesar de no haberse graduado, sus conocimientos eran suficientes como para tratar una infección.

Más aun no se atrevía a suturar, por lo que la mayor herida de Marinette quedaría abierta, hasta que por sí misma sanará.

Cuando Theo entró, ignoro completamente a Marinette, mientras le daba una hoja a la otra chica, que terminaba de acomodar las cosas.

—Recuerda poner allí lo que vas a necesitar, dentro de poco me iré a buscar suministros, Se quedarán las dos solas por varios días, que mi Marioneta no salga_ Theo se acomodó en el piso de la celda para prender un cigarrillo— Sacare a los demás zombies al patio para que nadie venga, estos si tienen mandíbula, así que lo mejor es que tú tampoco salgas, nadie será tan demente para entrar a un castillo lleno de caminantes.

—Si puedes conseguir alcohol, nuevas inyectadoras, algunas gasas sería bueno_ Comento Mireille mientras anotaba— Te anotaré las medicinas que escasean, y las que pudiéramos necesitar, también pondré los nombres de algunas semillas resistentes, sería bueno comenzar a cultivar, la comida ya no abunda, y los sobrevivientes que quedan ya lo empezaron a notar, son pocos los que a estas alturas no se han asentado en un lugar.

—Vivir en sociedad, ja, al final solo se terminarán destruyendo entre ellos cuando les queden pocos suministros_ Opinó Theo algo recio.

—O peor aún, matando a lo demás para comer su carne_ Mireille se escalofrió ante la idea, mientras le entregaba de nuevo el papel a Theo— Llévate el auto que está a dos metros de aquí, es el más rápido, y con su color no te verán en l noche_ La chica le dedico una dulce sonrisa mientras le besaba los labios— Yo la cuidaré con mi vida_ Dijo mirando de reojo a Marinette— Se que te importa, y yo solo vivo para hacerte feliz.

—Esa es mi pequeña_ Theo acaricio su mejilla mientras salía del lugar.

Antes de irse detrás de él, Mireille comprobó la temperatura de la chica durmiendo, soltó un suspiro de alivio, al notar que está ya se había regularizado. La fiebre había descendido, por lo que ya su vida no corría peligro.

Dio un último vistazo para luego correr detrás de Theo a despedirlo, no sin antes cerrar bien la puerta, no quería llevarse un nuevo regaño de esté cuando volviera.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

—No me hagan repetirlo otra vez, miren que pierdo la paciencia muy rápido, y prefiero arreglar las cosas rápido.

Adrien miro a Kagami, mientras está se debatía internamente.

Ya no les quedaban muchas personas, y en su mayoría eran niños y adolescentes, algunos cargaban armas, pero enfrentarse a tantos zombies, o contra esos sujetos, era demasiado para su pequeño grupo.

—Será mejor que hagamos lo que nos está diciendo_ Articulo algo nerviosa de lo que podría suceder, nunca le dio miedo arriesgar su propia vida, pero arriesgar la de los demás era diferente.

Adrien asintió, dejando en el suelo su arma, mientras procedía a cargar a Manon en sus brazos.

Todos salieron como pudieron, dejando la puerta del camper abierto, el motociclista aprovechó esto para meterse dentro del camper, y llevarlo hasta donde se encontraban sus aliados.

—Manon escúchame bien, debes cerrar los ojos, y escuches lo que escuches no los abras, yo estaré aquí para protegerte_ Adrien susurro en el oído de la niña mientras acariciaba su cabello— Se buena chica.

—Muy bien, han hecho un excelente trabajo_ Aplaudió con falsa euforia mientras miraba a los demás que sonreían con malicia— Su siguiente trabajo es caminar lentamente hasta aquí, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir, y nuestros amigos no nos dejaran.

La horda estaba cada vez más cerca, lo que ayudo a que la decisión de caminar hasta ella no fuera tan difícil.

Uno de los del grupo acelero el paso, trotando hasta la "zona segura", lo que logró que la mirada de ella recayera en esté.

—Veo que alguien no entendió mis ordenes, chicos, enséñenle a esté imbécil que hacemos con aquellos que no obedecen mis ordenes_ La chica chasqueo los dedos, uno de los que tenían un franco tirador le disparo en su pierna izquierda, logrando que el hombre cayera al suelo, gimiendo de dolor— Levanta tu patética existencia, no fue gran cosa, agradece que fue solo una advertencia, ahora se bueno y camina como los demás, antes de que mis amigos te hagan uno de ellos.

Una sonrisa zorruna escapo de sus labios, al instante que sus ojos veían como esté luchaba por ponerse de pie y caminar.

Terminando así, varias veces en el piso. Uno de los que estaba con el grupo intento ayudarlo, pero el disparo a su propia rodilla lo hizo detenerse.

—Mira que desobedientes son estas personas_ Sus labios se fruncieron mientras bajaba su propia arma— ¿Acaso dije que lo ayudaran? ¡No! ¿Es que acaso no pueden cumplir una simple orden? Hasta los perros que no están entrenados saben hacerlo, pero los humanos son tan estúpidos en algunas ocasiones, bien al siguiente imbécil que intente lo mismo le volaré ambas piernas, y dejaré que mis amigos coman algo_ La chica ladeo la mirada mientras soltaba una carcajada— Algunos están en los huesos, tal vez lo necesiten, pero eso es cosa de ustedes, yo no les haré daño, ustedes mismos se lo hacen al no obedecer una simple orden.

Adrien empujo un poco más la cabeza de Manon sobre su hombro, a pesar de pedirle no abrir los ojos, la pequeña podía hacer trampa, y eso solo la condenaría a ver el horrible presente en el que vivían.

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí muchachos_ La voz de la mujer sonó burlesca— ¿Quién diría que habría niños sobreviviendo también? Ya yo los veía muertos desde el inicio_ La carcajada de sus secuaces se hizo escuchar, apaciguando un poco los gruñidos de los zombies.

Una de las mujeres dio un grito de terror al ser capturada por uno, antes de que los demás pudieran intervenir un disparo al vientre de la mujer los hizo retroceder.

—Segunda regla, aquí cada quien se ayuda a sí mismo, solo nos ayudamos entre nosotros cuando se trata de un grupo de sobrevivientes, cuando se trata de zombies cada persona por su cuenta, no llevaré conmigo sanguijuelas que no aporten nada a la comunidad_ La chica choco su mirada con Adrien— Eso incluye a la mocosa que llevas en brazos, ahora si no quieres que usemos a tu hijita como cebo, te recomiendo bajarla.

Esté asintió, dejando a Manon en el suelo, esta seguía sin abrir los ojos, por lo que tuvo Adrien que tomarla de la mano, para seguir caminando hasta su destino.

Kagami que se había quedado un poco atrás, pateo un zombie que se acerba a ella, logrando que la cabeza se le desprendiera, y rodara hasta los demás caminantes.

—Así me gusta chica, cada quien se defiende solo_ La mujer se montó en su camioneta mientras los demás hacían lo mismo— Ahora pueden correr_ Sonrió burlesca mientras escuchaba el ronroneo de los motores, poco a poco todos comenzaron a andar, mientras que el grupo que acababan de encontrar comenzaba a correr para alcanzarlos.

La castaña saco la cabeza, mirando como de último se quedaban los dos que le habían disparado, cada uno estaba intentando hacer que el otro cayera, y así poder tener algo de tiempo para huir.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante tal escenario, así eran los humanos, podían ayudarte una vez, pero si todo se tornaba feo, cada quien veía por su propio beneficio, y entre una vida y otra, todos siempre decidían de manera parcial.

Sus ojos chocaron con unos esmeraldas, y sin poder evitarlo le regalo al apuesto muchacho un guiño, este, al contrario de la mayoría, en vez de dejar el peso muerto jalaba de esté, como si su propia vida dependiera de salvar a aquella niña.

Al igual que él, la ahora única chica del grupo jalaba a algunos niños, pero estos no pudieron escapar del final que les tenían los zombies.

El primero en llegar a la camioneta fue un hombre, y tal como ella había sugerido, dejo que cada quien protegiera de si mismo, eso incluía subirse a parte trasera de las camionetas.

La naturaleza humana era ser mentirosos y traicioneros, y ella les haría darse cuenta de su error uno por uno.

Un golpe en su propio vehículo la hizo ver el retrovisor, aquel rubio que cargaba peso muerto consigo, había logrado llegar hasta su vehículo, y ponerse a él, y aquella mocosa a salvo. No contento con esa hazaña, ayudo a la asiática a montarse también.

Chasqueo la lengua enojada, se suponía que solo dos iban a sobrevivir de ese grupo, y por la interferencia de ese rubio el número había aumentado a cinco.

Cuatro sobrevivientes, y un peso muerto, que pronto se encargaría de soltar.

Dio un pequeño golpe al auto haciendo que esté aumentará la velocidad, adentrándose por el bosque, dejando que aquellos zombies siguieran el camino de la carretera.

Tal vez pronto los volvería a utilizar, eran buenos para obtener personas fuertes, y sus provisiones.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de la carretera decidieron parar.

Uno de los hombres que estaban en otro vehículo intento correr entre los árboles, más un disparó en la nalga lo detuvo.

—¿Qué demonios haces?_ Grito enojada la chica mientras veía al chico retorcerse, más esta vez el regaño fue al que había disparado_ Ruega a quien te de la gana que ese disparo no allá afectado nada, si ese hombre se vuelve un peso muerto te haré lamentarlo_ Miro como los demás la veía fijamente— Oh lo siento, no me he presentado, soy Lila, esté es mi grupo, y ahora ustedes formaran parte de él_ La chica sonrió mientras los demás hombres noqueaban a sus nuevos "compañeros"— Vamos muchachos, apúrense a amordazarlos, ya nos están esperando en casa_ La chica se montó a su vehículo— Traten de que el tonto no se desangre, no quiero que mi auto se ensucie con su sangre.

Estos obedecieron sin chistar, acomodando a los nuevos invitados en el auto. Lila sonrió mientras acomodaba el fleco sobre su frente, solo necesitaba enseñarles a esos ingenuos el nuevo régimen del mundo, y poco a poco ellos entenderían, que lo mejor era estar de su lado.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Plagg sonrió victorioso al tomar el cuchillo entre sus dedos.

Haciendo gala de su destreza, comenzó a rasgar las sogas que ataban sus manos.

Un gruñido lo hizo maldecir, su mirada viajo a través del blanco bosque hasta un caminante que se acercaba, a pesar de venir muy lentamente, y a veces caerse por la nieve, si no se apresuraba no sería más que comida para muertos.

Con más determinación comenzó a introducir el cuchillo de arriba hacia abajo, sus ojos se debatían entre mirar al caminante, y a la soga que aún no quería ceder.

Cuando encontrará a ese anciano, se encargaría de darle una lección que nunca olvidaría.

Al ver que el zombie se acercaba aún más, comenzó a alejarse, haciendo uso de sus pies salto un poco hacía detrás, hasta que algo impacto contra su espalda.

En un giro de mala suerte, la nieve que estaba encima del árbol calló sobre él, dejándolo enterrado en esta.

El zombie estaba cada vez más cerca. Sus gruñidos comenzaron a alertar a otros caminantes, logrando que ellos siguieran el origen del ruido.

Plagg sacudió como un gato algo de la nieve que tenía encima, mientras seguí intentando romper las cuerdas.

A pesar del creciente peligro su rostro estaba sereno, en ningún momento demostró temor ante los zombies, y mucho menos, ante lo que estos le pudieran hacer.

Estaba en un momento de la vida, en el que el temor real lo causaban los vivos, y no los muertos. Aunque estos devoraban a personas vivas, comparado con lo que había visto en todo ese año, y en sus años en la prisión, eso era como un día de campo.

Cuando la cuerda por fin cedió, Plagg procedió a romper la cuerda de sus pies con el mismo cuchillo, y sin ningún apuro, perforo la cabeza de los caminantes que comenzaban a rodearlo.

Solo uno le causo problemas, y era uno que estaba utilizando un casco de motociclista, a pesar de que este no lo pudiera morder, con sus garras arrancaría fácilmente su piel, por lo que dejarlo vivo no era una opción.

Para poderlo matar, tuvo que arrinconarlo contra un árbol, y enterrar su cuchillo por su barbilla, hasta que llegara al cerebro.

La sangre negra manchó su mano, y la lleno de un putrefacto olor.

Nada nuevo para alguien que la mayoría del tiempo estaba bañado en sangre, ya sea de algún ingenuo que intento matarlo, de los zombies, o en algunas ocasiones propia.

Muchos podrían jactarse de haber sobrevivido un año en esté mundo, pero él sabía el costo que cada uno había pagado para hacerlo; Chivos Expiatorios, en todos los grupos que había visto era igual, siempre había un eslabón débil que terminaba siendo un peón sacrificable, el que dejaban atrás cuando las cosas se ponían feas, la carnada viva, el sacrifico para que unos cuantos arrogantes pudieran presumir su valor ante el nuevo mundo. En el peor de los casos para el grupo, esté no solo terminaba muriendo, sino que los arrastraba a ellos con él.

Por eso él seguía estando solo, no había nadie a quien proteger, pero tampoco que sacrificar, las cosas eran más tranquilas así, tal vez a veces se sintiera un poco solo, pero no era algo que una buena bebida no pudiera solucionar.

El peli-azabache tomó su mochila, al igual que aquella barra de metal que muy "amablemente" el anciano había dejado.

Sin mirar hacia atrás emprendió camino hacia el frente, teniendo solo la luz de las estrellas para iluminar su viaje.

El sonido de pisadas lo hizo detener su marcha, con la agilidad del ladrón que era, se subió al árbol más cercano, escondiendo su cuerpo con las hojas de esté.

Debajo de él pasaba un hombre bastante arreglado, apenas y llevaba una mochila, que parecía vacía, un arma, y un cuchillo, gracias a la iluminación pudo notar que esté se encontraba aseado, y por lo poco que llevaba iba a buscar suministros para los suyos, por lo general iban dos o más personas cuando de buscar provisiones se trataba, pero seguramente no era un grupo muy amplío, y si dejaban su regio vendría otro y se lo quitaría. Otra de las cosas que pudo notar con solo verlo, era que aquel lugar donde se hospedaban tenía algo que los otros no; Calefacción, y abundante comida. Lo primero se dio cuenta por la manera en la que iba vestido, y su ropa y cuerpo tan libre de sangre, en este lugar eran muy pocos los que se bañaban, puesto que el agua estaba literalmente congelada, la sangre seca estaba en su cuerpo y en su ropa, pero ese hombre había encontrado un buen lugar para protegerse del frío, y mejor aún, poder darse un baño caliente cuando quisiera. Lo de la comida lo notó porque a diferencia de muchos, este mantenía muy bien su grasa, cosa que si estuviera pasando hambre no podría.

Esos dos elementos juntos, era justo lo que el necesitaba ahora.

Cuando vio al hombre desaparecer entre los arboles decidió bajar.

Las huellas de aquel desafortunado sujeto estaban marcadas en la nieve, y por los pocos caminantes que se encontraban en el lugar, llegaría a ese refugio en un parpadeo, y con algo de suerte tomaría algo de su comida, y luego se iría sin dejar rastro, como todo un gato ladrón a mitad de la noche.

 **Continuara…**

 **No sé qué me pasó hoy, apenas termine el anterior capítulo, la idea de esté me vino rápido, incluso al escribirlo fue fluido, espero que les guste esta doble actualización, y aprovechen cuando la inspiración fluye de manera rápida.**

 **A pesar de que mi actualización lleva pocas horas ya tengo un reviews, así que lo contestaré;**

 **Gabriely: Lo siento por no explicar antes, pero fue como tú lo dijiste una alucinación, de lo que pudo ser su futuro sin tantos zombies, una pequeña gota de luz en esté lago tan oscuro. Marinette no está mordida, solo tenía una infección por las heridas que le causo Theo, y la contaminación del lugar donde está. Lo que sucede de la fiebre es esto; es tan fuerte que los mata calcinados desde el interior, yo tuve una abuela que murió así, fue tanta la fiebre, que incluso su cuerpo quedó negro. Y bueno al morir aquí se convierten. No es necesario que los muerdan, ya están infectados, solo deben morir, al estar todos infectados, la mordida solo activa los síntomas, que serían; fiebres tan fuertes que causan alucinaciones, náuseas, dolores musculares, perdida del conocimiento por algunas horas. Por lo general todos mueren a causa de la fiebre y no la mordida, ya que Nooroo a recibido muchas, y Max en uno de los capítulos di a saber que también tienen varias y aun siguen con vida. La cosa es simple, si te muerden tienes que; parar la activación del virus (cortándote la extremidad) o ponerte alguna vacuna que contrarreste los efectos del virus, o tomar algo para que la fiebre no te calcine, claro que los remedios de fiebre comunes no servirían ya que no son lo suficientemente eficientes, debe ser algo más fuerte para contrarrestar la fiebre. Si pasas la fiebre te libras de las alucinaciones, de los dolores musculares, y del cansancio que esta trae, por lo que no estarás tanto tiempo dormida. Lo único que tendrías que lidiar sería con las náuseas, pero estas son comunes, por lo que solo debes tomar liquido para no deshidratarte, y estarás bien. Aclarado esto, vamos con lo otro, todos necesitan suministros, y personas que los ayuden a enfrentar a los zombies, y a otros grupos, algunos tienen formas poco ortodoxas de hacer una invitación, pero en un apocalipsis todos desconfían. Con respecto a Plagg, no es inmune al fuego, solo era un sueño, y esté todos puede ser lo que quieran, lo siento por tu dolor de cabeza, creo que a Plagg le dolerá igual con el golpe de Fu, espero haber aclarado todas tus dudas, si no, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.**

 **Espero que los demás fluyan así de rápido.**

 **Nos Estamos Leyendo.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


End file.
